


I can't take my eyes off of you

by Raised_By_Wolves



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Spoilers, just an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raised_By_Wolves/pseuds/Raised_By_Wolves
Summary: Markus has made a lot of decisions he has regretted recently, and maybe he has just made another.





	I can't take my eyes off of you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot idea, it's short, it's late idc I just finished the game and I loved these two cuties,, sorry if they're a bit OOC but deal with it.

Regret.

That was all Markus felt.

Regret that he couldn't do more for the people of Jericho; regret that he couldn't save Josh; regret that he couldn't save North and regret that he promised Kara and Alice safety when all they received was the opposite. He wasn't sure what he was doing anymore, what is the right choice and what is the wrong one? Is he leading the people of Jericho to their freedom or is he guiding them straight to the pits of hell? Markus didn't know anymore. If only Carl was here, to guide him, to help him, and tell him what he should do.

But he wasn't, and Markus was all alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"We lost a lot of our people back there." Simon interrupted his train of thought, entering the imaginary room that Markus had created in his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

Maybe he wasn't entirely alone.

"I could have done more." Markus solemnly stated, staring at his hands which had now taken on their shiny android state. "I _should_ have done more, but I-I couldn't do anything, and they died because of it."

He wasn't exactly sure where all these regretful and self deprecating thoughts had come from, he'd certainly never had experienced these kinds of thoughts and feelings before, and so Markus found it uncharacteristically so to be feeling this way. But here he was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

And there Simon was.

"They died for a good cause. We need you Markus, you're a great leader-" and then Simon paused, a flicker of his sensor and a strange change of facial features, as if he was processing something he hadn't ever felt before, just like Markus. Unsure himself of where these feelings came from, Simon felt himself quickly becoming frightened and upset, although it was a different kind of fear than facing the humans; a deep fear he had never felt before. "With everyone else gone, I... I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too, Markus. You're..."

Another hesitation, furrowed eyebrows, conflicted eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

"...very important to me?"  
Simon had asked a question, although it was aimed more towards himself than Markus, as if he was discovering himself again like he had that moment he had woken up; only a different part of him.

Markus seemed to be confused himself, watching Simon experience his internal conflict and almost experiencing his own. Just like Simon, Markus couldn't explain where this need came from, maybe it was losing the others, or maybe it was from losing everything...

 

 

 

 

 

 

...or maybe, it had been there the entire time, and he had pushed it aside for the sake of the mission.

And now, for some reason, there was this ancient song stuck in Markus' head; a song that Carl had shown him although it was created a little before Carl's time. There had been nothing particularly memorable about this song, so Markus couldn't explain why looking at Simon now made him remember this particular song all of a sudden.

"You're just too good to be true."  
Markus blurted out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Blurted? That didn't make any sense, he always had analysed everything he was going to say and do before hand. There was also the fact that he had been with Jericho for a month or two now, so why was Simon only eliciting this response from him now?

"I can't take my eyes off of you."  
He blurted again to a very confused Simon, but intrigued and slightly smiling none the less. He opted to say nothing, deciding to see what abrupt words Markus would say next.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Or rather, what he would sing.

_"You'd be like heaven to touch,_  
_I want to hold you so much,_  
_At long last love has arrived,_  
_And I thank God I'm alive,_  
_You're just too good to be true,_  
_Can't take my eyes off of you."_

At this moment, Markus gingerly approached Simon while he softly sang, grabbing the other male's android hand in his and placing his had on Simon's waist, just like he had seen in movies. He wasn't really sure what made him need to do this, but in the last few minutes he had encountered so many things he was unsure of and decided to accept it this time. So, going with the flow, Simon and Markus gently swayed together, stepping side to side and backwards to forwards to backwards again as Markus continued to softly sing;

 _"I love you baby,_  
And if it's quite alright I need you baby,  
To warm the lonely nights,  
I love you baby,  
Trust in me when I say."

When Simon rested his head softly on Markus' head, letting his synthetic blond hairs gently brush Markus' chin and cheeks, he knew that this had been the best decision he had made all night. And exactly what he had needed to take his mind off of everything for even just a night.

 _"Oh pretty baby,_  
Don't bring me down I pray,  
Oh pretty baby,  
Now that I've found you stay,  
And let me love you, baby,  
Let me love you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Exactly what he needed to remind him just how alive he really is.


End file.
